Endless Romance
by Joe the Human
Summary: The heroes just got rid of the eclipse and they are retracing their steps on the Endless Wall. They set up camp as it gets dark. Matthew and Amiti have trouble accepting that they aren't straight. Karis and Sveta help the two accept their sexualities.
1. Chapter 1

A group of nine people are traveling together on a very long wall that is built on top of a mountain range. Up front is a young man of average build with golden blond hair and blue eyes. The ones following him are a petite girl with light green hair, a well-toned guy with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes, a female beastman with tan fur and lavender hair, a boy with light blue hair and circular glasses, a slender man with the same hair color and moss green eyes, an elderly guy, a muscular man with fire red hair, and a young girl with pigtails and a strange marking on her forehead.

"I sure am glad that the eclipse is over, so that I can look at the spectacular sunset," said the boy with glasses. "It is so beautiful..."

"Is that all you can think of after all the stuff that has happened Rief?" the green-haired girl questioned.

"I just thought that it would be nice to look at it, especially since we haven't seen a normal sky in quite a while."

"Could you at least try to act more sensitive? Sveta's brother died today and you seem more concerned with a sunset than in how her life is impacted by all this."

"Volechek would of died either way Karis. If he didn't act, two lives would of been lost instead of just one. Besides, I'm sure that Matthew and you can comfort her."

"Yeah, she needs all the support she can get." Karis then spotted a part of the wall that was open. She asked the one in front, "Matthew, can we check to see if what is beyond that opening suitable to camp?"

Matthew nodded. The group then walked onto the mountain snow. Up ahead, there was what looked like a spring.

"We should check out the body of water that is up ahead," suggested the blue-haired man. "It could be a hot spring."

Matthew moved his head up and down, then led the way to the spring. Once the group got there, the woman with lavender hair dipped one of her hands into the water.

"How is the water Sveta?" Karis asked.

"It's hot enough," Sveta answered.

"Oh boy! I'm ready to go in!" exclaimed the spiky-haired guy. He quickly removed his breast plate, shirt, and gloves.

Just when he was about to take off his pants, Rief looked at him and said, "As much as I admire your enthusiasm Tyrell, can we at least wait until camp is set up?"

"This isn't a beach you know, so you can put your shirt back on," Karis told Tyrell.

"Fine," Tyrell said as he put his clothes back on.

"So, when do we set up camp?" the red haired man asked.

"Now would be good," Sveta replied.

The old man got out the folded tent from his bag and tossed it to the girl with pigtails. "Here you go Himi. I haven't made you set up a tent before, so it would be a good experience for you. Eoleo will help you out."

"Yes Kraden, I'll do it," Himi responded. She then asked the red haired man, "Eoleo, do we begin by setting up the foundation?"

"If you mean by putting in the stakes for the tent, then that's what we do," answered Eoleo.

After the two were finished putting the stakes down, Eoleo created an updraft of hot air below. The tent rose, then Himi put on the rest of the supports. After that, the tent was all set up.

Karis dropped some logs on the ground, then told Tyrell, "You can set up the fire again."

"Do we need a fire tonight?" Tyrell wondered. "The eclipse is over, so it isn't as cold and we don't have to worry about monsters anymore."

"It is still too cold for most of us and the fire is a good source of light, so yes, we do need a fire."

"I should know better than to argue with you."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll start up the fire."

Tyrell created a fireball that flew into the wood. In an instant, a camp fire was created.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"You know, I am starting to get annoyed with how you always treat Tyrell like a kid," said Rief. "Maybe it would be better to let Tyrell see the consequences of his actions, so that he'll know better next time."

"But he won't be as cold as most of us without a fire."

"And he will see why not having a fire is bad."

"Especially since we will beat some sense into him then."

"Maybe it would of been better if I didn't say anything," Rief said quietly to himself as he walked back.

A snowball came flying out and hit Karis in the face.

"Who did that?" Karis said angrily as she wiped the snow off her face.

"Sorry, it's my fault," the blue-haired man told her.

"Amiti, out of all the people, you are the last person I would of guessed to throw a snowball at me."

"I didn't throw the snowball. I just taught Himi to make snowballs earlier." Another snowball came and smacked Karis. She was beginning to look pissed off. "I'll go tell Himi to stop now..." Amiti went over to Himi and told her, "Now isn't a good time for throwing snowballs."

"But I was just starting to have fun," said Himi.

"Look, I didn't mean for you to throw them right away. Let's wait until later, alright?"

"Alright. You'll just be the next person I'll throw a snowball at."

"Now is it time for the hot springs?" Tyrell asked.

Matthew nodded.

"We have to decide if the girls should go first, or if it should be the guys," Karis said.

"What about rock paper scissors?" Tyrell suggested.

"That could actually work."

Karis and Tyrell then did a round of rock paper scissors. Tyrell threw scissors while Karis chose rock.

"Best two out of three?"

"That would be stupid. Rock paper scissors is a luck-based game. If you lost the first time, then that means you lost the game."

"If you were losing, then- never mind. Girls get to go first."

"Sveta, ready to go in?"

"No thanks," said Sveta. "I would rather rest in the tent..."

"I understand. Himi, you wouldn't mind if we let the guys go in first."

"I would be fine with the boys taking their bath first," Himi stated.

"Are you ready to enter the water, Matthew?" Eoleo asked.

Matthew shook his head.

"Worried about Sveta as well?" asked Karis.

"What makes you think he does?" Amiti retorted.

"Why are you acting like a jerk all of the sudden?" Tyrell shouted.

"I just think that Matthew shouldn't be with Sveta."

"Is that what this is all about?" said Rief. "If so, then you have disappointed me."

"Look. If Matthew cared about Sveta, he would of spoke more about her."

"You aren't being fair," Himi stated. "Matthew is a quiet person, so he doesn't speak much about anything."

"Yeah, and besides, Sveta is pretty quiet as well," Tyrell said. "Wouldn't it be hypocritical of you to denounce Matthew for having that same trait?"

"I'm just saying that Matthew doesn't love Sveta," said Amiti. "Ever since Sveta has gotten closer to Matthew, I have had feelings of jealousy."

Matthew frowned.

"That is really selfish of you Amiti," Karis called out.

"Matthew did a lot for Sveta at Apollo Sanctum," Himi said.

"Like trying to be the hero when he couldn't?" Amiti snarked. "He couldn't wear the Umbra Gear, yet he kept trying to activate the Apollo Lens by himself."

"You don't know what all had happened."

"Yes I do. I know that Matthew is a great leader, but what he has done was foolish. If he just let Sveta climb up there, then the eclipse would still be eliminated and he wouldn't of hurt himself."

"Wait a minute," said Tyrell. "From the way you speak, it sounds a lot like you care more about Matthew than Sveta."

"What are you trying to imply by all of this?"

"I mean that you should stop talking about Matthew like he's working for the High Empyror, especially since it doesn't look like you mind Sveta sacrificing herself one bit."

"That's because a sacrifice from Sveta would be more efficient. Matthew would just kill himself, which is why Sveta is more heroic than him."

"I'm getting tired of you beating around the bush. I can see through your act, so why can't you just say that you like Matthew and that you're jealous of Sveta?"

"None of what you are accusing me of is true. You try to act smart, but everybody knows you're not. I am destined to marry a princess, so you are completely wrong about me."

"Just say that you are gay, so that you don't have to make up silly stories and that we can be one big happy group!" A hand came and slapped Tyrell's face with great force. "Hey! What was that for Karis!"

"You should be more considerate in what you say," Karis scolded. "A person's sexuality is a sensitive topic, so you shouldn't out somebody like that."

"Stop accusing me of being gay!" screamed Amiti. "I have to get married to a princess to unite Ayuthay with another kingdom, so I am straight."

"I want you to be honest with yourself!" shouted Tyrell. "Matthew trusts us all and I can't stand it when somebody is constantly lying to him, isn't that right Matthew?" Tyrell, Karis, and Amiti looked around for Matthew, but he was nowhere in plain sight. "Matthew?"

"He probably left because of the bitch fest the two of you were having," Rief said in an as matter as factly manner.

* * *

><p>Just to avoid the misconception that Karis somehow got the Slap Glove back, there is more than one way for her to slap Tyrell. d:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The crunching of snow was heard as Matthew ran away from the group. He couldn't take anymore of Amiti denouncing him like that, so he headed for the tent. Once Matthew got inside of the tent, he saw Sveta in a corner crying.

"Sveta..." mumbled Matthew. "Is there anything I can do to comfort you?"

"Yes..." said Sveta. "I would like for you to talk to me."

Matthew sat down next to Sveta, then asked, "Are you still sad about Volechek?"

"I am. But that isn't why I'm crying."

"It's not? What is making you cry then?"

"The fighting between our friends is."

Matthew hugged Sveta. "I headed over here after I heard Amiti saying that he was jealous of me for being with you."

"Deep down inside, it isn't you who he's jealous of."

"If he isn't jealous of me, then that means you're saying Amiti is jealous of you."

"Exactly."

"How do you know that Amiti has a thing for me?"

"When we had our first conversation, I looked into Amiti's soul and saw that he had feelings for you. However, I noticed that he was suppressing them with ideals of marrying a princess out of tradition. I didn't tell anybody else about it, because sexuality is something very intimate to a person and I thought that he would accept the fact that he's gay sooner or later."

"So, can't you just go up to him and tell him all that? It would make things a lot easier."

"It isn't as easy as you make it."

"Why not?"

"You remember that I saw into your soul that time as well."  
>"What does that have to do with Amiti?"<p>

"I noticed that you were secretly disappointed when Karis made Amiti wear a shirt."

"I just thought that wearing a shirt would make him uncomfortable."

"Matthew, during the other times I used Spirit Sense on you, I saw that you have had intense feelings for Tyrell, Amiti, and Eoleo."

"What about you, Sveta?"

"You have feelings for me as well. Now, think about the feelings you had about those three guys I mentioned."

"I feel really awkward when I am beside them, and I sometimes get hot."

"That sounds like infatuation. I noticed that you have been pushing these feelings aside."

"Maybe your Spirit Sense isn't one hundred percent accurate."

"I think that maybe you are denying something," a squeaky voice stated.

"Karis? What are you doing here?"

"Remember? I'm worried about Sveta as well."

"What all did you hear?"

"I heard all about Sveta discussing your sexuality and that you possibly like men."

"But I like Sveta."

"It's alright Matthew. I'm a lesbian and I accept myself for who I am."

"Is that the term for gay females?" Sveta asked.

"Basically, yes. You're comfortable with that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I knew that you were gay from the first time I saw your soul, and I have trusted you since the very beginning."

"See? It is perfectly fine to not be straight."

"But Sveta is a nice person," said Matthew. " And besides, I'm worried about becoming too much like my dad."

"Is this what this is all about?"

"Which dad?" Sveta asked.

"You know that I have two dads?"

"Honestly, when she can get a good idea of the sexuality of other people from the first time she meets them, I would expect for you to be less surprised when you find out she knows you have two fathers," Karis said.

"I just know that Isaac and Garet are both Warriors of Vale and that they are gay," stated Sveta. "I didn't dive into that subject much when looking into Matthew. I would be fine with you telling me about them."

"Alright," Matthew stated. "My parents started their journey across Weyard together. They didn't know that they were gay at that time. When they reunited with my mother, my biological dad thought that he was in love with her. It was later when he found out his feelings for my second father were stronger than the ones he had for my mom. Because of that, my mother agreed to make me for my two dads."

"I see. Isn't your biological father Isaac?"

"Yes, you're correct. I have the same hair color, the same eye color, the same fighting style, the same element affiliation, and the same tendency he had early in his journey to not talk much to most people. I think my first dad grew a beard, so that he would look different from me."

"Why are you so worried about turning out like him? I would think he would have to be great enough in order to be a Warrior of Vale."

"I'm worried, because I don't like my second father."

"What don't you like about him?"

"He has very low expectations for me and my brother figure, Tyrell. When I attempted to use Move to push aside a pillar, my second dad stopped me in order to "teach" me how to use Move. What's worse is that my first dad insisted on letting my second go through with it. I am sort of worried that if I like men, I would end up with an idiot for a husband who "teaches" our children stuff they already know and that I wouldn't mind."

"There are gay and bisexual men who wouldn't have their kids go through torture like that," Karis said. "You just have to find the right one for you."

"I think Amiti would be a good man for you," stated Sveta. "He's loyal to you and he tries to do the right thing most of the time."

"Tyrell said he wouldn't forgive Amiti until he starts to be honest with the feelings he has for you, so it would be a good idea for you to help him with accepting who he is."

"How would I do that though?" asked Matthew. "In front of a large group of people, I can only nod and shake my head. I can't do all of this with just yes and no questions."

"The two of you can bathe together in the hot spring while I watch."

"Why would the two of us need to be watched?"

"Well... it's to make sure that not too many people come over."

"I don't think that I can muster up the courage to talk if Karis is watching as well."

Karis said, "Don't be silly Matthew. I'm a lesbian, so of course I'm not interested."

"I don't think that it will be easy," stated a high-pitched voice.

"Tyrell, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard the conversation the three of you were having."

"What will make it hard?" Sveta wondered.

"Himi threw a snowball at him and I slugged him in the stomach. After Himi hit him with another snowball, he ran off."

Matthew looked angry.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Amiti was being mean to you and I couldn't stand it."

"Punching someone because they were being rude doesn't make things better. It only spreads hatred..."

"What else could I of done to protect Matthew then?"

"You could of gotten Sveta and have her use Spirit Sense on Amiti," stated Karis. "You agree with that, don't you Matthew?"

Matthew responded with a nod, then pointed out the exit of the tent.

"Worried about Amiti?"

Matthew nodded again, then raised two fingers.

"Two fingers? Does that mean you want two of us on your search team, or just one?"

One finger was raised from Matthew's hand.

"I can see why Matthew doesn't want to travel with a big group at the moment," Sveta commented. "Even I think he looks a bit silly going mute from being around three other people."

Karis , "He used to be silent when there were only two people with him. This is an improvement from when our journey started."

Matthew turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

Tyrell asked "Are you going to take Sveta, because she can track down his scent and has excellent hearing?"

A nod came from Matthew.

"I'll need something of his in order to get his scent," Sveta informed the group.

Karis said, "I don't think that's necessary. Tyrell punched Amiti, so it is possible that Sveta can get the scent by sniffing the back of Tyrell's hand.

"It is worth a try," Tyrell said as he raised his hand up to Sveta.

Sveta sniffed Tyrell's hand, then stated, "It is mixed with Tyrell's scent, but I think I was able to get Amiti's scent."

"Ready to test it out?"

"I am. Follow me Matthew."

"Don't worry," Karis told Matthew. "We'll tell the rest that you and Sveta are looking for Amiti."

Matthew nodded, then headed out after Sveta. The sky is now very dark. Once he caught up, Sveta grabbed his hand. In a second, Matthew could see two trails. One that leads back to the tent and another that heads into the wilderness.

"We should be heading towards the trail that leads down these cliffs, right?" Matthew guessed.

Matthew received a nod from Sveta, then the two of them heard a heavy rumble.

"We should hurry," Matthew told Sveta.

"I'll go as fast as I can."

With their hands joined Matthew and Sveta followed the trail, despite the unsteady terrain.

* * *

><p>It will probably take me a few days to create the next chapter, so please wait until then.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Still going as fast as they safely can, Matthew and Sveta followed Amiti's scent. The rumbling quieted down until it was inaudible to even Sveta.

Matthew stuttered, "C-could that of been an..."

"Yes, I'm sure it was an avalanche," answered Sveta.

"I hope Amiti is alright..."

Right around a corner, the two found themselves before a vast field of snow. The scent trail leads right into it. Sveta led Matthew throughout the path until they suddenly had nothing to follow.

"This... is the end of the path, right?" Matthew asked.

Sveta mumbled, "Yes, it is..."

Matthew and Sveta knew what this likely meant.

"Do we have someway to dig?"

"I'll try digging with beast form. Stand back."

Matthew let go of Sveta's hand, then stepped backwards. It was then she grew in size, her appearance became more wolf-like, her hair transformed into a purple mane, and her fur became lavender. Sveta buried her claws into the snow and tossed bunches of it into a pile.

"Quicker!" shouted Matthew. "Amiti's life depends on us!"

"I don't think I can... If I did, it would be possible for me to accidentally puncture Amiti with my claws. Besides, I think I can pick up a slight scent now."

Matthew felt very helpless at the moment. If he had Scoop psynergy, then he could dig through the snow as well. Matthew placed both of his hands over his face.

He then heard Sveta say, "Matthew, I found him..." Matthew uncovered his face, then saw Sveta holding an unconscious Amiti.

"Amiti! Is he alive?"

"He is still breathing, but we need to get him back to camp as quickly as possible. We can follow the trail back."

Sveta effortlessly held Amiti with one of her arms, then grabbed Matthew's hand with the other. With the scent trail visible to Matthew again, the two started to trace their steps. It was more tiring going through that same path uphill.

Sveta told Matthew, "I can't stay in this form for much longer..."

"Then let me carry him," Matthew said.

Matthew received Amiti from Sveta. He struggled with holding Amiti for a bit before carrying him in one arm like what Sveta was doing. During that time, Sveta reverted to her normal-looking self. She then gripped Matthew's free hand in order for him to see the scent trail again. Matthew and Sveta continued on until they found themselves back at camp. Still holding Amiti, Matthew rushed into the tent. Sveta was right behind him. He noticed that Karis, Tyrell, Rief, and Eoleo were all waiting for them.

Sveta said, "Karis, we found him under the snow. What do we do?"

"Eoleo said that he would know what to do," Karis stated.

"Can you do it then?"

"Matthew has to put Amiti down on a sleeping bag first," said Eoleo.

Matthew did what Eoleo told him to do, making sure to do it carefully.

Rief spoke, "You seem to know what you're doing. How do you know what needs to be done?"

"During my raids of Imil, some of my crewman got very cold. I had to use Mars psynergy in order to keep them warm."

"The one behind all those attacks in my hometown, that was you!"

"Don't think of me as a knight in shining armor. I am a pirate, and I will steal in order to keep Champa alive."

"Does that justify killing people?"

"Stop it, both of you!" shrieked Karis. "We have no time for arguing. Get to it Eoleo!"

"Alright, I'll do it," said Eoleo. "Is she always that bossy?"

Tyrell answered, "You get used to it."

Eoleo's hand glowed red as he placed it on top of Amiti's chest. In a minute, Amiti's eyes opened up.

"Are you feeling better?" Eoleo asked.

"I think so," answered Amiti.

"When you got buried in an avalanche, Sveta and Matthew came to save you," explained Karis.

"So, it was you two who saved my life. Matthew... I'm sorry for the way I have acted tonight."

"And?" Tyrell demanded.

"I'm sorry for not being entirely honest with you. This is very hard for me to admit, but I-I like men. I even have feelings for you... Are you alright with that?"

Matthew nodded.

"Tyrell, shouldn't you apologize as well?" Karis asked.

"I did what I did to make Amiti be honest to Matthew," explained Tyrell. "Matthew, do you think that it justifies what I have done?"

Matthew shook his head in disapproval.

"Trying to force Amiti to out himself and then punching him is never a good idea, even if you have good intentions," Rief stated. "Because of what you and Himi did, Amiti could of died tonight."

Sveta added, "I know that you care about Matthew very much, but I believe you are being overprotective. Even though he is shy, Matthew is still a competent person."

"We have known each other for most of our lives, yet until now, I haven't trusted you enough to handle things like this. I'm sorry for not trusting you and hurting Amiti."

"I don't think we can forgive you for what you have done, but I will trust that you won't do something like that again," Rief told Tyrell.

"Excuse me," said Sveta. "Can Matthew, Amiti, and I have some time in the tent just by ourselves? Matthew would feel more comfortable with less people."

"Of course," answered Karis.

"I'll let you," Tyrell said.

"You may," replied Rief.

"Go ahead," stated Eoleo.

Once it was just Matthew, Sveta, and Amiti, Sveta asked Matthew, "Do you feel like talking?"

Matthew said, "Yes."

"This is the first time I heard you say something that was appropriate," Amiti stated. He paused for a bit, then added, "Now that I am starting to accept my sexuality, I will be fine with the relationship you and Sveta have."

"When I first looked into Matthew's soul, I saw that he liked seeing you shirtless," Sveta told Amiti.

"That means I'm bisexual then," Matthew responded.

"It would be a good idea for the both of you to take a dip in the hot springs together. You two would be cute together."

"Ready to go in with me?" asked a blushing Amiti.

"I am," answered Matthew, whose face was also red.

* * *

><p>Because of how much Sveta wants Matthew and Amiti together, I'll just stick to the MatthewAmiti ending for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew, Amiti, and Sveta headed for the hot springs. Once they got there, they noticed that nobody was currently in there.

"Ready to take off your clothes?" asked Sveta.

"We really can't do that with you staring at us," Amiti answered. "Besides, why did you follow us here anyways?"

"I came here to keep watch you two."

"Watch? Don't you think the two of us need our privacy?"

"I remember her saying that it was to prevent too many people from coming over," Matthew replied. "Now that I think about that, is that really the reason you want to watch us?"

"You're right, it's not," Sveta said. "The main reason I want to watch is because I would like to see the two of you bond. It would make me feel warm and fuzzy inside."

Amiti asked "Didn't you see the bonding we did back in the tent? I apologized to Matthew, he accepted that I'm gay, and that made us closer."

"Actually, that wasn't the type of bonding I was talking about."

"If you really respect our sexualities, then I ask that you leave. The two of us just want to be alone in privacy."

"Since you put it that way, I see your point. I'll let you two spend some time alone."

Once Sveta walked off, Matthew and Amiti got ready. They took off their clothes, then walked into the water.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," Amiti said as he submerged his body in water.

Matthew looked up to see the night sky. Milky white stars were embedded up there. "Yeah, it is. By the way, it seems like you know this place. Have you been here before?"

"Actually, I have. Before the terrain became so treacherous, I hiked through mountains like this for my hunting lessons in Morgal. That is why I know about the hot springs."

"Were the snowballs practice?"

"Yes, they were. Snowballs weren't just made to be thrown. My guards created plenty of them to be snowball targets. Accuracy is very important for hunting."

Just then, Matthew sensed Sveta's presence. He knew that she was watching them, but Amiti would probably freak out if he knew. Since Sveta was doing no harm, Matthew decided that it would be better to keep it to himself. "It sounds like a safe way to get ready for a bow."

"It is. They didn't let me use one until I got very accurate with snowballs. It was a bit tricky at first, but I was soon sniping chipmunks and lizards with ease. "

"Your skill with a bow really shows in battle. Speaking of which, why were you so afraid of coming out?"

"I was afraid of my sexuality, because my uncle wanted me to marry a princess to build relations with another country. Actually, I'm not sure how to tell him that I'm gay..."

"I don't think that marrying is the only way. You can ask Sveta about ideas for how Benelisk and Ayuthay can start up trade relations."

"Yeah, maybe so. It would be difficult with how Benelisk is in conflict with Bibilin, but it's worth a try. Do you think that my uncle would accept me if trade is successfully set up?"

"I'm not sure about that, but I don't see anything wrong with helping two countries that way."

"So, are you afraid of how your parents might react if they find out your sexuality?"

"Not really. I have two dads, so that's really not a concern."

"That's fortunate. So, why is it that Sveta had to tell you what she saw into your soul if your parents would accept you?"

"There are plenty of reasons. First, everybody compares me to my first father, from my looks, fighting style, and elemental affinity. I want to be liked for being somebody unique, not for being a copy. Second, I like women as well, so I didn't really think much of going out with other guys until now. Third, I don't like my second dad."

"Why not?"

"It's because he keeps trying to teach me stuff that I already know."

"It sounds like he just wants to make sure that you learned what he's trying to teach."

"Yeah, probably so, but he still annoys me."

"So that's every reason?"

"There's one more. I was worried that if I liked men, Sveta would become sad. I was surprised that Sveta thought that the two of us should be together. She took it well about finding out our sexualities."

"A little bit too well if you ask me."

"Yeah, but it's better than her being sad."

"That's true. Ready to head back to the tent?"

"I am." Matthew and Amiti got out of the water, clothed themselves, then headed back to the tent. Since both of them were tired, they got into their sleeping bags and called it a night.

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to making the epilogue, so it will probably be later this night or tomorrow when it is added.<p> 


	5. Epilogue

Once the sun rose up, light flooded the tent. Everybody woke up and got dressed. Matthew, Sveta, and Amiti were the last ones out. "So, do you think you and Amiti will become a couple?" Sveta asked Matthew.

"I'm sure that we will," he answered. "Now that we can be open with each other, we will get closer."

"That's good to hear."

"You done?" Himi blurted out. "I have to put down the tent, so I need you three to move."

"That's exactly what we're doing."

Just then, a snowball came flying into Himi's face and knocked her into the ground.

Amiti saw who it was, and said, "Great aim Karis!"

"It was nothing," Karis replied.

Himi then got up with tears in her eyes, and cried, "That's mean Karis! I think I sprained my wrist."

Sveta closed her eyes and focused, causing what looks like waves to transfer from Himi's head into Sveta's. After opening her eyes, Sveta stated, "Himi's lying to get you in trouble. Her wrist is alright."

"Crap! I didn't expect Spirit Sense to work that fast."

"You know Himi, you really need to work on your manners," said Karis. "You haven't been very priest-like this morning or yesterday."

"Amiti didn't accept himself for who he was, so I had to do something."

Sveta told Himi, "Takeru would be disappointed in the way that you tried to handle that problem. Besides, he now accepts that he's gay."

"Takeru," Amiti muttered. "I think I heard about him from the people in Yamata. Isn't he Himi's brother?"

"He is. Takeru went on a journey, because a possessed Himi said that Issac was in danger."

Karis looked at Matthew and saw that he was in shock. She spoke for him, "Do you know why Isaac is in danger?"

"No, I don't."

"Hmm... It could do with the Mourning Moon."

Amiti asked, "What is the Mourning Moon?"

"Oh yeah, none of you know about it besides me, Matthew, Tyrell, and possibly Rief. I can explain once we get moving again."

"I guess I'll put the tent down now," Himi stated.

Himi dismantled the tent and packed it. Once everything else was picked up, the eight adepts and Kraden headed for the wall. The trip back won't take so long for Matthew and Amiti, as Sveta helped them learn about their sexualities.

* * *

><p>If there is enough demand, I'll add a Spirit ship (MatthewSveta) alternate ending. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
